


Experiment #23857

by Space_Princess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Princess/pseuds/Space_Princess
Summary: Colress finds you trespassing aboard the Plasma frigate. You're about to find out that the curious scientist doesn't only experiment on Pokemon.





	Experiment #23857

The cold sensation of the stainless steel bench was the first thing you registered as you came out of the darkness. The last thing you remember is splitting up with Hugh to search the Plasma frigate and running into Colress. He never gave you a reason to see him as a threat, it was quite a surprise to see him here. As your last pokemon fainted in battle, you fell to your knees. "Unfortunately, you have been unsuccessful in bringing out your pokemon's true power today Y/N, a shame really, you had so much potential as a trainer". You heard his footsteps getting closer. You couldn't believe you lost, you couldn't believe you let Hugh and his little sister down. A single tear escaped your right eye. "Perhaps you could help me with another experiment I have". You felt his hand on your shoulder. Before you had time to look at him you felt a small prick on your arm. Your vision started to go blurry, the last thing you saw was Colress standing over you with a needle in his hand.

You slowly start to return back to reality, the daunting nature of the situation hitting you. Somehow you were only in your bra and panties, goosebumps covering your skin from the cool bench below you, making you shift slightly to minimize the contact. You go to move your arms to find them restrained above your head, your legs spread and also restrained at the end of the table. The room was dim and smelt sterile, as if you were in a hospital. Your head races with thoughts as to what was coming next, you prayed you were just in a hospital or something, but you knew better. "Ahh you're finally awake Y/N, it's nice of you to join us again", the sound of a light switch bounced around the room and a bright light shone on you, causing you to wince. Colress came into view and stood beside you. "W-what are you going to do to me?" you squeaked, voice still a little raspy from waking up. Your breathing sped up and you held onto the chains of your restraints. You felt a gloved hand on your bare shoulder "There's no need to be afraid my dear, I do not plan to harm you, I simply just want to perform a little experiment". You still felt uneasy with his words. Colress always seemed slightly odd in your interactions, but not the "join team Plasma and restrain you to an examination table" odd. Colress swiftly moved towards the other side of the room before coming back, wheeling a small trolley with him. "Wait, what the fuck are those for?!" you panicked slightly as the sex toys on the trolley came into light. "I'm running a side research piece about the female orgasam. I promise you'll enjoy this experiment" he explains stroking your hair. Of course he had to be this type of odd.

"No,no, please don't" you plead while trying to pull away from your restraints. His hand goes from your hair to your hands and gives them a gentle squeeze and putting a finger to your lips. "Trust me Y/N. I promise I mean no harm to you" he smiled down at you. Tears formed in your eyes, you didn't have a choice, it didn't matter how much you protested he had all the power, you were just the test subject. A part of you wished you could believe him, but it's as if you don't even know him anymore. He releases your hands and brushes his hand down your left arm, sending a shiver through your body. Colress runs his finger over your lips. You close your eyes tight and try to imagine yourself anywhere else. Happy thoughts, happy memories, friends, family, anything other than this. You feel your bra being lifted up to expose your breasts to the cool air, causing your nipples to harden. Your body tenses and a few tears rush down your face. Again you feel a clothed glove on against your cheek, catching your tears. You open your eyes hesitantly to see Colress' golden eyes looking down at you with concern. You feel his other hand slowly fondle your left breast. "I'm just going to start by seeing how you respond to nipple stimulation Y/N". You feel a light pinch of your nipple, which causes you to arch your back slightly. More pressure is applied, making you open your mouth in pleasure. He tweaks both nipples, a breathy moan escapes your mouth making you blush. You weren't supposed to be enjoying this, how could you be enjoying this? This was degrading and gross, why did your body have to react to his touch? "Very good" he exclaims and removes his hands from your body. He scribbles something down on the note pad on top of the trolley. 

You were praying he was finished with his "experiment" when his fingers grazed over the hem of your panties making you gulp. Colress grabs a pair of scissors from the trolley. Panic spread as you tried desperately to try and close your legs with no prevail. "How many times have I got to tell you? I'm not going to harm you Y/N." he says calmly, bringing the scissors to yours panties and cutting them clean off and placing them on the trolley. "Don't worry, I will promise to get you a new pair once we're done" he smiles. Your breathing quickened as you watched him make every move. Colress removed one of his white gloves and grabbed a small bottle and put a drop of clear liquid on his index finger. "I'm sorry my dear but this may feel a little cold. We're going to move onto to clitoral and g-spot stimulation with fingers". You clench your hands and close your eyes again. A cold, wet substance hits your core and you feel his fingers lightly stroke your clit causing another breathy moan to escape your mouth. He starts to move his fingers in a slow circle around your clit, causing you to whimper and buck your hips up for more contact. Colress pushes your hips down with his gloved hand as he gradually starts to quicken his pace. Your hands pull against the restraints as you throw your head back, letting out a series of moans. You feel your orgasm starting to build up "Col-ress I'm gonna fu-ck", your body twitches as your orgasm flows through you. Colress removes his fingers from your clit but plunges a finger into your vagina. "Ah Colress" you pant as he curls his fingers upwards, trying to find your g-spot. You buck your hips up as he adds another finger. "There it is, interesting" he suddenly he removes his fingers entirely, causing you to whimper at the loss of contact. "You've made quite a mess Y/N. I wasn't expecting you to get this aroused in this part" he states, wiping his hand and the bench with some paper towel, placing his glove back on and writing down furiously in his notepad. 

Your lower body feels like jelly as you relax back onto the bench as you catch your breath. You really couldn't believe what was even happening, you didn't want to accept your bodies responses to his touches. You wondered where you were, did anyone even know where you were? It all seemed so trivial, surely he couldn't hurt you after doing all this? "Time to move onto clitoral and g-spot stimulation with toys" You give him a weird look. Toys? Why does he need to use toys? You saw Colress pick up a pink coloured vibrator and a low buzz came from it. He stroked your clit very lightly, making your breath hitch before pushing it into your vagina. "Colress" you say, breathlessly. He starts a steady pace with the vibrator, keeping your hips down with his free hand. "Ahhh f-uck" you moan as Colress places the vibe directly onto your clit. You feel another orgasm build inside and rip through you as you cry out, your body shaking with pleasure. Colress turns off the vibrator "Very interesting indeed", he returns the vibrator back to the trolley and continues to write in his notepad. 

"Here take this, you need to keep your fluids up. We only have one last experiment to go" Colress puts a straw in your mouth and you take a big drink of water. You didn't even realise how thirsty you were. He took the cup away and placed it back onto the trolley. You were shattered, you didn't have the energy to keep your guard up anymore, you just clung onto the hope that he was telling the truth when he said he didn't want to hurt you. All you really wanted to do was to just go to sleep, hell you could probably sleep on this table with no problem now. "Last experiment Y/N and then I'll let you rest. This is vaginal penetration with a penis",you gave him a confused look and he started to undo the restraints around your ankles. Colress knelled onto the bench between your legs. No, surely he wasn't going to. You close your eyes tight at the sound of his fly coming undone. Surely this couldn't be happening. You feel the tip against your entrance and before you can say anything he pushes inside you, causing you to gasp. He started off slow and then started to build to a steady rhythm. "F-uck Col-ress" you cry out, wrapping your legs around his waist. "Al-most there" he thrusts as far as he can before cumming deep inside you. You whimper as he slowly pulls out of you and gets off the table. He zips up his fly and clears his throat. He goes over to his notebook. "That will be all Y/N. Thank you so much for participating. I'll bring you to a proper room so you can have a rest" he closes his notebook before taking off your hand restraints. Your arms flopped down beside you. Colress helped you down from the bench and lead you to the room where you collapsed for exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've written something but an attempt was made at an idea I've had in my head for a little bit. Also endings are hard idk


End file.
